100 Academic Challenges
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: What do you expect to happen in an Academy? Well, have friends, rivals, enemies even frenemies & as well as love interests of course! Join the bladers of MBA as they face the same thing, with well, beyblades obviously. (Metal Series & Zero G story)(CanonxOC) Rated T for some reasons
1. Info

**Ok, I really need to chill!**

**Everytime I have a bad day (Which is everyday), a good idea pops up in my brain! Like, click! goes the lights. My friends in the real world here (Yeah, Indonesians) challenges me to write a story with 100 chapters about ROMANCE! Of all the things in the world because they knows that I have a FanFiction account and my weakness is romance!**

**Can you believe it? So I spend the whole afternoon in school, trying to figure out how to do this. I mean, seriously, 100 chapters?! Are they mad or something?! But through all those really stressing school moments, I got an idea! Click again!**

**So I decided to make a romance Drabble, with the characters of the Metal series and Zero G is combined. These one shots can happen in or out of the school. But I can't do this alone. I need your help for requests and tips on how should I should write a chick flick because honest to goodness, I am not the greatest romantic writer. And I'm accepting OCs for each one shot. So here's the slip form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Normal Outfit:

Background:

BFF(s):

Rival(s):

Crush:

Extra info:

Tips or suggestions on how the story should go(If you have some):

**The rest of the info I might need, I'll PM you guys. And please help me to complete this challenge from my friends because this might help me improve in my school progress and because the teacher also supports my friends! What kind of teacher is she?! Oh well, let's just hope I will succeed, and that I don't get totally humiliated**

**Thanks you guys!~**

**~Swift**

**P.S. Any characters are allowed minus those freaky guys like Tetsuya or Doji or anyone like that because I won't be able to write it!**


	2. True Friends (Kaito x Yukina)

**True Friends  
(Kaito x Yukina)**

**Me: Hooray!**

**Zero: What is it now?**

**Me: It's the 1st chapter!**

**Zero: So?**

**Me: *Hits him with a metal baseball bat* Whatever. Do disclaimer. NOW!**

**Zero: Or what?**

**Me: *Pointing at the bat* I will use this**

**Zero: Fine. Swift owns nothing and Yukina belongs to Graceful Amaryllis**

**Me: I hope you like it people!~**

* * *

"And since then he is getting on my last sane nerve!" The blacknette Asura blader exclaimed to a golden-midnight blue tressed girl. It has been a week since** it** happened and the Revizer wielder been nagging her to tell him and constantly stalked her, unless she's in her room or a different class

Meanwhile, the duo colored girl just yawned in indifference, obviously not paying attention to what her friend had just been talking about. "Illirese, have you been ignoring me?!" Yukina's sharp voice cut off her daydream

Snapping up her crystal clear silver eyes, the girl shook her head and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry Yuki, but I just have a couple of things in my mind and I'm tired"

The Asura wielder rolled her eyes and scowled, "Honestly Lili, I don't know what you're up to lately"

"That's confidential Yuki. You know one way or another he will find out who you actually are. And you gotta tell him about it sooner or later"

"But I don't want to. What if he treats me differently?"

"Well it should be a test whether he's a true friend or not. Real friends will like you for the real you, not your status"

Yukina blinked at the water blader and thought again. "Guess you're right Lili. But how am I gonna tell him this?" Cue sweat drop

"Just be yourself and just tell him when his bothering you again" Illirese answered

* * *

"Yukina wait!" A brunette yelled as the Japanese blacknette kept on walking. When finally he caught up with her, they were in the middle of the garden, where no one is. "Stop ignoring me" The Revizer blader snapped once they stopped and Yukina looked at him with her mauve colored eyes

"Or what?!" She snapped, "What will you do?! You've been constantly bugging me since last week when you asked me that question. Why do you even care of where I came from?! It's my business and you're sticking your nose on it!"

"Because I am trying to be your friend!" Kaito confessed, "I thought that's what you think of me but hey, if that's not what it is, then guess I am not". He walked away, leaving the black haired girl to look down in thoughts

"Wait" Yukina abruptly said to the brunette, "Guess you're right. You're just trying to know me better and I blew you off. Sorry"

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's ok"

"But I want to. Besides, you bug me not for nothing right?"

* * *

"Woah. So you mean to say that you're actually Lotus K's daughter?!" Kaito said in disbelieve, "And you're a daughter of one of the most famous Korean singer, with the name of Sulli?! Unbelievable!"

"But I don't want that to change anything between us!" The Asura blader quickly stated, worried that her fear might as well happen, "We're still friends right?"

There was a moment of silence between them before the sixteen year old boy break it, "Of course we still are. I don't just like you because you're some musician's daughter. You're the sweetest and selfless person I met and there's no way I'm letting your status getting between us"

"That is very sweet of you" Yukina smiled as she blushed. She planted a kiss on the bespectacled boy's cheek and captured him in a warm embrace, turning his cheeks beet red

"W-why..." Kaito stuttered as Yukina (or now known as Sulli) shushed him

"Because you are the greatest friend any girl could ever wish for and this is a thanks for being one" She answered softly as the Revizer blader hugged her back

"And you're the greatest girl I've ever met. You're secret is safe with me, I promise"

* * *

**Me: I can't believe it...**

**Zero: Me either...**

**Me: I manage to pull it off without having a short heart attack! Woo hoo! 99 more chapters to go!**

**Zero: Ok... Anyways, Swift hopes that you guys enjoy the story about Yukina and Kaito, especially you Grace (Graceful Amaryllis)**

**Me: And thanks for letting me use your OC**

**Zero: Anything else to announce?**

**Me: Oh yeah! I'm sorry but I can't accept Guest OCs because I can't PM y'all if you are one. Two, let us continue to pray for both Flame and Shadow who needs all of our support the most. And I'm not gonna be updating so recently because dad block FanFiction when it's weekdays so I'm gonna hang out more at Quotev. Lastly, these drabbles might be short**

**Zero: Anything else?**

**Me: Next chapter's gonna be for Flame, which is Kiara x Kyoya. Remeber to send in more OCs. For now, please like**

**Zero: Review**

**Me and Zero: And see you all in the next chapter!~**


End file.
